The minecrft duo
by Game Vlad
Summary: when me and Worriz had a argument, suddenly a vortex opened up. Worriz and i have to sirvive the world of mincraft using my knowledge of minecraft. the duo can survive kinda, for mark
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is a minecraft story that took me a rage game music and the game that I win lose and be part of blocks. Anyway, my name for the story is "butt boy" just kidding (wow) my REAL story name is "Mark" FOR NOW. Because I don't have any ideas for the moment. So let this story start at real home. So let it BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing when it comes to minecraft etc.

One day, Mark was playing on the computer. "COME ON! I MEAN NO FAIR! I WAS JUST A SECOND AWAY TO BEATING THIS LEVEL! AHHHHHHH! OOOOK what is going on its 5:59 in the morning" Worriz complained. "What are you playing anyway? This game called super hexa- I don't care. Just make the rage stop ok? But- OK? Fine." Mark stopped and played something else but he still played it later in 6:12 in the morning.

Worriz finally got out of bed and noticed the catchy music and listened as he got ready for the day but then he heard the music stop and playing every 30 to 40 seconds. And went to Mark's room. "So what all the rage about?" Worriz asked. "Nothing it was this game super hexagon. Here, let me show you meh useless skills.

(1.44 minutes later)

So what did you think?" Worriz stared at the screen. "Don't let me see that thing that hurts my eyes again. But- just don't. I'm going to make breakfast. If the game is colorful and rotates with a hexagon. I mean really." Mark decides to play this game called minecraft. Worriz felt something wrong cense will didn't eat his food. "Mark! What's wrong? You didn't eat breakfast. Not, hungry. Ok so what are you doing? Getting diamonds. How and why?" Worriz was so confused in his life. "With a pix and because I need to get a better sword. Oh ok … WHAT?! How? Come over here. If it's a game that's like the one you showed me earlier you will owe me got it. Ok. Then tell me, what the name of this game you're playing. Minecraft." The room was more silent than ever. What's minecraft? What's minecraft? (Mark stiffly chuckles) Wow you got to be joking, right. No." Worriz was so serious in his life while giving a "I am so serious" face at the moment. "Well, minecraft is…

(2 minutes later)

And you can be able to do anything in the blocky world. Well you got crazy, and I'm turning off the computer. No wait I'm not done yet. Listen you've been in the computer far too long and haven't let me get on it. All right then. After I sleep." The two people have been bumping the computer that a vortex opened. We're going to get sucked in the vortex aren't we? Yes Worriz. Where do you think is at the end. Minecraft!" Mark replied excitedly. "Well, bring it on!" When they both ended up in the blocky world known as minecraft they both looked at their blocky bods. "AHHHHHHHHHHH…"

AN: there you go. Again another kinda short story and to be clear. Worriz is my roommate and we're the best of friends even in minecraft. And F.Y.I. I DON'T RAGE IN THE MORNING! I hardly rage about games unless they really make me mad. So hopefully you'll like this one and the other one and that's it so till next time. =)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I took a long walk to the store and back and during that walk, this part came to me but I did this at the wrong time. (Like always -_-) Anyway, this was all that I could remember so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft but I do own a copy of the game.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE A SHAPE!" Mark screamed out.

"ME?! WHA LIKE LOOK AT YOU! YOU BECAME A BOX!" Worriz yelled at Mark. Worriz didn't look any different than how he normally looks with his soft cape. He was just pixeled. Mark had a blue t-shirt with a yellow star in his chest. While wearing black pants and wearing white with blue striped shoes.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Mark yelled out. Why are we yelling? Yes, I know that we are rectangles converted into a person and yes… our features are squared. But look around. WHA … WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" Worriz was panicking when he saw the land. The floor was dirt with trees in the distance with a puddle with pigs cows, and sheep. "Ok just calm down-

CALM DOWN?! WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN?! EVEYTHING HERE IS A BOX! EVEN THIS PIG IS LOOKING AT ME WRONG! Their supposed to look at people wrong as well as the cows and the sheep here. BUT- (Mark sighs) well I didn't have to do this but, you leave me no choice."

Mark used his block hand and hit and killed his friend. But later Worriz came back somewhere nearby. "I think I'm better now (smack) ow! Hey! What was that for? For not listening to me when I explained the game to you." (Worriz sighs) so the two walked for a moment. "So, now what?" Worriz asked. "Well for starters you can gather some wood. Ok.

(Worriz holds his hand out to Marks) What? Give me the tools. The tools are your hands. What do you mean? Just use your hands to punch the tree until a block comes out. I'll go over here and gather a few things." Worriz grumbled while walking towards a tree. "How do you get wood by punching a tree? (Mark in the distance) It doesn't hurt to try you know. Might as well try (smack) it didn't work Mark! (In the distance) try rapidly punching it!"

Worriz was finally gathering only one regular oak tree worth of wood. "Well I got some wood. How about yo- What?! How you get those? What? Be specific. How you get an axe, some sticks and wooden planks?! Well I just use the wood and craft it into wooden planks and you can get four for one wood. Then for the axe, you use four wooden planks into a crafting table and use the two of the planks to get four sticks and use this recipe for the wooden axe and then you can chop wood faster. Cool." Worriz was amazed.

AN: so wood is the most important thing to get and use at any time and Worriz will find out, later. And later on I/ Mark will get a cape like Worriz since capes are cool and mine will be plain white for now until I can get the blue dye/ lapis… so I won't be left out of the cape action and speaking of action in the next chap. I will include night time with no bed for me and you'll see why. So till next time =)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so today was a great three day weekend and to finish the day I brought this part so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft etc. but I love owning a copy of a game that keeps improving on my console.

So Worriz and Mark were continuing chopping trees and then Worriz remembered. "Hey Mark? Yeah? Remember what you said you need things like the real world to survive. Yes. What about food, shelter/home and beds?" Mark with his face wide. "We need to gather food, build a shelter, and gather some wool! The sun is setting and we don't have any protection. Can you make swords? Yes. Here" Mark gave a wooden sword to Worriz, and made one to survive the night. "First of all, why is my sword wooden and second why do we need swords for the night? You'll see." Mark replied. After the moon was up and Mark got done with a shelter for both Worriz and Mark. "Ok we'll sleep in one roof and… oh shoot. What I have only four blocks of wool. And." Worriz asked. "We won't sleep. But one of us will but one of us can't sleep in order to skip the night. Then we'll fight. No! I'll find two more sheep and you will guard our soon to be house. Ok." So Mark went off trying to find two sheep and Worriz was defending the shelter and he was in trouble. Zombies came in and tried to break down the door as he attacked he saw a skeleton with a bow and he heard a spider at the roof. He killed the green zombie and slammed the door shut. "Man. Hopefully Mark is doing better than I am. AHHHHHHH!" Mark was being chased by a creeper, and two skeletons shooting arrows at him while finding the sheep. This is not good and then he found a creeper in front of him and the arrows made Mark stay close to the creeper. And the creeper flashed and widened as Mark heard the fuse and BOOM! "What was that" then mark respond at the place he was earlier and found monsters and he tried to find his stuff he collected but was attacked by a spider. And died again so he found the shelter since it was nearby. And punched a few people and found Worriz being shot. So luckily for Mark, he found a half used up iron sword and killed the monsters that were in the doorway. "Here Worriz take this I'll go and find my stuff. Thanks so much. No problem." So Mark finally found his stuff and more he broke down some more trees and stone and upgraded his materials and found more sheep to gather their wool, then crafted a bed. "I'm coming Worriz. He ran off with his new stuff and took it to Worriz. "What you got there? Doesn't matter just go to bed!" so the two slept the night away and Mark showed the new stuff to Worriz. "So I got two of each. A stone pickaxe, a sword, an axe, and a shovel all 80% stone 20% sticks. So here you go. Thanks." Worriz complemented. "That's not all; I got some more wood for this furnace, ten torches and some cooked meat. And half of it belongs to you. Thank you so much." Worriz really complemented. "Eh it took me five deaths but I got it. To expand and to explore some caves of coal, iron, and loads more things." So they had more tools and food to not starve. But a creeper was behind their door and Mark stepped outside and… (hissss, BOOM!)

An: well that was all done tonight and the deaths was true and let me just say the creeper demolished my great and bright entrance and it took me some time for, because the lights were glowstone blocks and it took me a long time to gather. But any way that was it and the next chapter we'll have them go into a cave and back so leave a review for me to see and I'll check em' so till next time. =)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So weird story, I heard this soothing music from a game called "symphony" (btw, greatest puzzle/music game in my opinion) it's simple so the music reminded me of minecraft and so on and so forth. So sorry for not making any paragraphs on my last chapter, so on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft etc. but I own a copy of the game.

"Mark! Mark where did you go?" Worriz was trying to look for Mark but found something else. "Whoa that some place.

Hey Worriz! Mark! Where had you been? You know, around. Hey did you repair the shelter? Yes I did. And picked up some of tools and junk? Yep. Well hand me my stuff." Worriz gave a few tools to Mark. "Worriz where's _all_ my stuff. Some of your junk got blown up by that green worm with a melted like face." Mark was looking confused at Worriz about what he said. "What green worm? The worm that makes a hiss and explodes. Oh. You mean creepers. So the worms are called creepers? Yes. Why. They come out and gets near you quietly and explodes, they have a weird face, and they were a mistake.

Anyway, what did you find? A cave? I don't know." Mark hasn't been so happier to hear the word speak out of Worriz. "Did you say that you found a cave?! Yes. Then what are we waiting for let's explore it. But what about the rest of your things? I still have enough food mostly; all I need is a crafting table, food, the tools and the materials for tools and you have the iron sword so that means that we can have the tools made from iron so let's go!"

So Mark and Worriz went in the dark and mysterious cave so Mark have his pickaxe in his hand on the other hand Worriz has a stone sword in his hand ready for a hand to hand combat. And Mark had things to do like: mine, light up the darkness and more. "What is that? What is what? That! The black spots on the stone. We found some coal. And what does that do? A millions of things but for now some torches? And what do you do with all of those torches?"

Mark looks at Worriz with a face. I'm going to drown them and still use them when their wet, of course I'm going to use these for light and interior design." Worriz had a surprised look in his face. "Why are you looking at me like that? Look behind you and bring out your sword. Why. (Smack, smack) A golden armored skeleton appeared in the darkness and shot Mark with distant arrows. "OW! OW! Taste my stony blade Armored skeleton!" Mark and Worriz charged to the skeleton but the armor is protecting the blocky, boney skeleton. But they manage to kill it. And not only did it drop bones and an arrow, it also dropped golden leggings. "So who gets to wear this?" asked Worriz.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the person who doesn't have arrows ALL over there body! Especially on the legs! Oh. Sorry. That's okay. Especially when gold does NOT last long. Are you series? Yes. Believe it or not it's true and this is used and damaged thanks to us attacking the legs." So Mark put on the armor and then saw a creeper behind Worriz. "Uh Worriz get ready to run. Why? (Hissssssssss) WATCH OUT!" Mark ran to block Worriz and then, (BOOM!) "Mark? Are you dead? (Mark groans) I'm… I'm okay but the creeper- blew your gold armor away I see that. Worriz noticed and finished Mark's sentence. "Well that was a waste of armor. Why don't we go back home. Okay. Wait up Mark" Worriz noticed something. "What's this light brown stuff on stone? It's some iron! Let me mine a couple of it and smelt and use it later at home. Ok."

So the duo went to the shelter only to find one thing. "Uh Worriz? Yes? Why is there a big whole in our shelter? You asked 'did you repair the shelter?' and I said yes. But you only put wood on the floor. Isn't that great do you even have any wooden planks with you only fifteen blocks." (Mark sighs)

AN: so that was it sorry for it to be like this but I had to focus on the music and other things. And I was in a hurry and I just came up with this along the way. So hope you like it even review it. And don't forget the music I was listening to was the game symphony so check that out for music and puzzle fun so till next time. =)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so this one took me a while, because I had to practice on a few pieces of music I'm performing in March so yeah. Anyway here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft etc. but I have the copy of the game.

"Well let me fix it." Mark repairs the shelter and got the wood on the floor and replaced it with dirt. "Well, here's your wood back. Thanks. So now what?" Worriz asked. "Well I have some iron ore in the furnace and it still day but not for long, so I have to get more wood for the both of us, then I need to hunt some more food for us, and then we can travel back to the cave since a creeper had us run away. And what am I supposed to do? Stay here and get the ingots and craft us a better pickaxe."

So Mark went off for more wood, more food and came back. "So have you made some pickaxes yet? Yeah. And I went and found more iron and got some swords. How many ingots do we have? Like fifteen. Cool we need some buckets. For what? Milk, and water and we have a pond outback right? Yes." So Mark went off outside where the sun is setting and the world became dark and Mark knows he needs to hurry up. "Man this bucket of water can really help us out." Then Mark went back home and told Worriz to get ready.

"Get ready Worriz! We're going back into the cave. For what? More stuff to improve our essentials. With an iron pickaxe? Yes because it mines more ores in the cave than stone and we need diamonds and obsidian. And what can we do with those things? Later, now we head to the mine." So the duo was walking to the cave. But then a break and a splash sounded on top of them. "Uh can you tell me what that noise was? Yeah. It was a potion that can be thrown to people. Ok then tell me why are we walking slower than normal? It must be a potion of slowness. And who could have thrown that? Us and witches. And is there a witch behind us? Let's see." They saw a witch who threw another potion at the two. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What's doing that?" Worriz asked with a pain look in his face too. "It's poison. And it'll take almost all of our health. So now we run to the cave." They only walked since they were still slow but they still made it.

"The greatest thing is that, ow! Is that our voices don't ow! Don't go slow. That will be ow! Be slow. Yeah well we ahh! This poison is starting to annoy me. Don't worry. The affects should end in thirty seconds. In other words right now. How do you know all of this? Lots of time with the game in the real world. Oh, So now what? We stay here in the light to regain health." Once they regained health they went deeper into the cave.

"So we found some more iron and some coal. Yeah, and all it took was some torches, some arrows into our body, some bites from a spider, and two creeper explosions that blew up some of my coal and almost got us killed again. See exploring a big dark cave is hard. But we can get better stuff like Redstone, lapis lazuli which I need. For what? You'll see, later. Gold and diamonds which can be crafted into a pickaxe for obsidian. But we need to continue from here in order to find these things. And that means that we need to go deeper to find these things." Worriz said like Mark: in a positive spirit. So they went deeper to the cave and found lava. "Is this lava? Yes and that means that were getting close. When they both got hungry they found out that they need more. "Oh man we forgot to bring extra. Well let's go to the surface. Ok." Mark said in a disappointed tone.

When they were running out of food they walked instead of run. But that was just stalling them since there eating rotten flesh. "I thought that you're not supposed to get sick of eating meat, since you're a wolf. Well we're in minecraft and that means we're going to get food hunger or die of hunger." Then they noticed that they've seen the same exact thing while looking for the exit. "Uh Mark? Yes? Are we lost? Yes. Yes we are." Mark said with a doomed face.

AN: so they get lost in a cave. Hmmm that sounds like me today. Anyway there you have it and also if you're new to getting a Google account then you need a computer and go to Google chrome, go to settings, sign in to Chrome. And create account and follow the steps to a new Google account. So hopefully that helped you and a reminder my name is **game vlad** and my pic is the same as this profile you can't miss it. So please leave a review and till next time. =)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: well I just been to the nether and it was worth the updates in the Xbox. And yes I got burned, blown up, and got wither poisoned. Anyway I got some more stuff but you need to risk your life and I'm going to create the wither some time when I feel like I want to get blown up over and over again. Anyway let get back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft etc.

"So what's the plan now genus?" Worriz asked knowing that he and Mark will die of hunger since they had only two rotten flesh and Mark has one spider eye. "Well, what I do now is to find a path that leads to higher ground. Well what are we waiting for let's find higher ground."

After searching and searching they found nothing but paths that go to dead ends and places that go in a big circle. So they just walked and walked but Mark found something. Hey Worriz! Look what I found! What is it? Gold! Gold?! GOLD?! Yes gold. But we need to head back home for to smelt it. And I got another way. What is it? Mining straight up till we reach the surface. Then let's do it. Wait. Do you have a bunch of dirt? No. what about cobblestone? Yes. So get ready let's mine our way up."

So they had to mine their way up but Mark had trouble. His pickaxe broke. "Gosh darn it, stupid durability of the pickaxe." Mark grumbled to himself. So he had to break stone with his fist. Somehow. So that he had space for his crafting table. He had bunches of gathered cobblestone and made a few pickaxes. "Man, we've went down really deep. Weird." So when he mined a lot of stone and dirt he made it to the surface.

"Wow I was really… deep? What? WHAT?!" Yelled out Mark. He mined up a tall hill and was night time. "How?! How?! I mean come on how can that happen! Well at least I see light in a path and I know who would do that. Hopefully he safe at home. AHHHHHH! I wish I was at home already!" Worriz yelled when a creeper, skeleton, spider, and a witch was following him as he ran for his life. But Mark wasn't that far behind of Worriz. Mark grabbed his bow and used his arrows to make the monsters follow him.

He shot four arrows at the distance and hit all of them for the plan to work. But they were still far so Mark can shoot them at the distance but he had two more arrows left so he shot it at the creeper and he witch for to finish them off faster. (Mark grunting, splash!) The witch thru a potion that weakens Mark. His sword broke and tried hitting them with his fist but he was weak. But he had an axe that can be like the sword. So he slashes them by jumping than slashing them for more power. "Take that you monsters!

You're no match for me. You? Yes. Mark where have you been? I was heading up a mountain when I was mining up. What are the chances? How did you find me? You left torches and as I looked some monsters were following something and I went to check it out and it was you. Well then, Now since we're together we find our home." Worriz said and mark pointed at the side of hill. "Look! The sun is rising!" As the rose the zombies and skeletons were burning to their deaths. "Hey mark is that our house over there?" Worriz asked with hope. "Yes! It is!" Mark was happy to see his wooden home. As they got their Mark had an idea.

"Why don't we move to a plainer area? Do you really want to move to a more flat area? Yes. And I have a reason why. Look we need to expand but we don't have room and to find our house, I have my method on how to make it higher. How? By building more levels. You mean build more rooms above the house? Yes. Trust me, it's worth it and what will be the materials? Wood and some glass for the first floor, glass for the second, cobblestone and glass for the third, and I'll think of another type of block for the third. So… you did this before, right? Yeah lots of times so I know what I'm doing but first we find flat ground.

AN: So that was it and yes I do build my house with wood or cobblestone with a row of windows, then a level of glass, then cobblestone, with a row of glass, and the ceiling or my latest idea: nether quarts. But that's hard to collect. So please, leave a review and till next time. =)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: well I had a great day today. Played a great game in minecraft today which I built a great house, did a few things on Google+, and I'm creating a great level in geometry dash. Anyway a person/silver dollars had an idea just like me somehow so I added that thought to the story since it was a good idea so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft etc.

Mark got his axe and he started gathering up the wood of the old house. "Are you sure you want to move? I mean it a perfect spot. For you Worriz but I think we need some space to see and I think I saw a village somewhere. Maybe, they don't use a big house and we can move in next door and more, but I'll tell you that when we see them. Ok but what will we do with the chests and don't forget that we put stuff in them here grab all the iron, sticks, a furnace, and some coal and put it in a chest and we'll go find a village and fast to save some daytime."

So right after Mark got his plan ready and Worriz preparing the journey, they went off for the greatest land and for the neighbors. As they went racing against time as they ran they tend to get hungrier and they had a big supply of apples that they collected, some beef, and a load of pork chops. As they ran the land was still the same old thing, just bumpy that takes a long time to flatten. But Mark gazed out and saw a gravel path. "Hey Worriz! Yes? Quick question, did you put this path here?*please say no please say no for the sake of my life!*" thought Mark nervously ready to pass out.

"No. we found it." Mark mumbled quietly. "What did you say Mark? WE'VE FOUND IT!" Mark yelled out feeling good for himself. "No need to get excited. But we can see what house they have and we can actually see other people to protect them from zombies. Why? If we see a city full of people and one zombie breaks down the only protection these people have, do you want to get killed by a crowd of zombies? No. then we got to protect these people. And if you want to see them then lets follow this path to the village.

So then they got closer to the houses. When they got close to the houses people came out. "Can you see that Worriz? It's just some people with lame green eyes, big heads unlike the eagles, and a big nose which is weird I mean I don't see you with a big head and a big nose like these people. Yes but I'm a human minecraft person as you too, that means that we're real people and those people are kind of fake but keep us company so let's get searching for our place."

So they went around the village and Worriz found a flat plain at one of the corners. "Hey Mark! What? Is this what you wanted to see? Yes! So now we build… again. Uh mark did you- bring beds to sleep? Yes." Mark answered while interrupting Worriz. Mark got the two beds and placed them and Worriz went to sleep, but Mark was busy so the night can't fast forward. Mark was putting lights all over the village and killed some zombies when heard the door was being destroyed. While Mark handled the zombie and the door that the zombie broke down Mark ran to a house and crafted a door quick but at what cost? A zombie wandered in and started a small team that was going for more flesh. But mark was quick and killed the zombies, even the ones that were the villagers before. "What about to do to you is nothing personal so please forgive me."(Mark sniffs) he charged at the zombie villager and smites it with his sword. Then he ran back close to Worriz fast asleep placed his bed and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning, they both woke up and saw some zombies on fire charging at them. Worriz noticed and killed them but one of the ignited zombies hit Mark and went in to flames too. "OW! I'M ON FIRE AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark was running to find some water but noticed the well in the city so he soaked himself inside the village well, and made it out.

"So now you got your morning wakeup call, do you want to show me what to do for your house? Yeah just let me heel up first." A minute later. "So what you got to do is to make it even like a 4x4 but bigger. Like an 11x11 for space and to not use double doors. Once we got our layout, stack more like what we did to our home." Minutes later. "There and then we need glass.

AN: so got it done and it took time to think and relate to what happened in my world which almost everyone died but one village and I will protect it. Anyway don't forget to check out Google+ and see what I've done and if you forget my name it's in chapter five of this story, and also please leave a review so till next time. =)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: well I got caught up because of minecraft and my level in geometry dash (btw: the level is my greatest and colorful level I thought of) that I needed to think of a good idea. Thank goodness I got this idea so give it up for chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft etc.

"How do you get glass?" Worriz asked looking confused. "Well it's simple. You see that over there? What about it? It's just a desert! Let's walk there and I'll explain while we get there." Mark felt like a smart scientist while explaining to Worriz.

"Well you see since a dawn of time some people had mistakes and most of them are used now as we speak in the real world and in this world the same mistakes were also made and only one had da power. Cool." Worriz said while listening to Mark until he had a question that no one asked. "What was this person's name? Notch! And what does Notch do to create this? No one really knows it was on the internet when I heard of him anyway the point is we gather sand and put it in the furnace and wait for a moment then we got glass. How can a furn- no one knows how but be get glass one way or another. So now we dig."

They grabbed their shovels and started digging up a bunch of sand and went back home. "Now what? We cook the sand in the furnace." They put sand and coal and started to do nothing for a moment. "Hey Worriz we got glass." What do we do with it now? Take out that top wooden plank and I'll make some ladders." Mark had some ladders and placed them on the wall where Worriz made a hole in the ceiling. "Mark. What are we doing here? Look." Mark placed the glass around just as if he was building a house… again. "Hmmm." Mark was looking at what he did. "Something wrong?

Yes we need more glass." When they saw the sun it was going down. "Look I'm going to run off to get more sand while you protect the villagers. Why can't we go to sleep? Too late. So they both ran off Worriz was protecting the village while Mark head off into the desert to dig up more sand but he saw something tall and looked in the eyes. "Oh man why did I do that? Man I'm such an idiot." The thing was getting closer to Mark. Then Mark screamed when that thing went up in his face and attacked him with power. Then Mark went running back to Worriz.

"Man why can't something new happen." Worriz said in a bored manner. "Hey how is going." Worriz saw Mark running towards him. "WORRIZ RUN INTO THE HOUSE! Why?" Mark turned fast in to a village home then the tall black thin thing was standing in front of the small home Mark was in. Then Worriz was looking at the thing in the eyes then the thing was shaking while staring at Worriz but Worriz had to look out for the villagers then the thing teleported and attacked Worriz with power and he was injured badly until he also ran in to a villager house. "(Worriz grunting and panting in pain) WHAT WAS THAT CRAZY THING!?"

Mark came out and heard Worriz's question and answered him while fighting the thing. "(Smack) WORRIZ THAT THING (Smack, Mark's sword slashes) IS A (Slash) ENDERMAN! A WHAT!?" Worriz asked in loud voice. (Mark yelling in pain and like if he was in a war) Mark was in rage that he can take a little more damage from that Enderman and he was attacking faster than normal. Worriz was watching behind the door and was amazed at the potential in mark like if he found his son. Then Mark really was mad at the Enderman for his appearance and for the pain for them both and he got a Ender pearl and throw it in anger and once he was back to normal he noticed the pearl was heeded to a group of monsters. "Oh sh- (whoosh)" Mark was looking around and saw everyone. "Aw sh-

AN: well that was it so I have to get back to finish up some houses in the air in survival and I'm taking tree houses to air houses and some other games. So please leave a review and till next time. =)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: so today I found a cool song that I thought I'd use in my story, but it's in the epic battle at the end of this story and I have to type it for you to listen. So why not let continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft etc.

(BOOOM!) "MARK NO" Worriz yelled. But Mark had an idea and was lucky he had a spare Ender pearl and used it in a situation like that and worked. "Am I dead? Wait… no it worked… and I better start running to the house and fast." So Mark ran back to the house, avoiding the hands of zombies, dodging the arrows of the skeleton deadly bows, avoid getting bitten from big spiders, and not to get blasted by creepers along the way since he was hurt and hungry. Went back to the house and slept and Worriz was still in the villagers house sad that what he thought he saw. "Well at least he's back at the house. And I'm standing here, in this poorly built house." Worriz went back to the house to find mark in more rage for what the monsters did. But what he found was him sleeping calmly in his bed. So Worriz decided to hold his questions till morning.

(The next day)

Mark went outside for a moment. "Well, it's the next day and (Mark sniffs around him) ah the sweet smell of zombies and skeletons burning to their deaths. The spiders minding their own biz. And some creepers over where I don't need to go." Then followed Worriz asking Mark a question from last night. "Uh Mark? Can you tell me why aren't we going to get you stuff? What stuff? You Know, when you blew up yesterday. Oh. But Worriz I didn't blow up what do you mean? I dodged a bullet or an explosion rather. WHAT?! HOW?! Ender pearl. And what does that do? Teleport from place to place." Worriz finally understood but still has a question. "Mark? Yes! Why aren't we going back to our old home? I thought you know where it is. Yes we are, but I want to go mine some more in the cave. We didn't finish because how much food we had left. Speaking of it.

(Mark grabbed a pork chop and ate it) nom nom nom. So good anyway, but now we have a big supply but not too big for the things we mine." Worriz was convinced to go mining with Mark but still he refused for what happened the last time unless Mark convinced him to go. "But Mark, be barley made it out and got lucky the old house was nearby. I thought you were going to say that so I know we'll get out by using this!" Mark showed Worriz some unused signs. "Are you kidding me now? It just some signs. To you but I have a bunch and I'm using them to place around the place to follow back to here. This better work Mark. It will trust me." Worriz was convinced and went to the cave to light up the darkness they left.

"So look, I place this sign here and as we go down instead of following the torches, we follow the sign." Then they went down fighting more monsters as they find while Mark kept placing the signs down. Then they past the place they left off they found some gold in the walls. "Hey Mark come GOLD! Did you… just say… GOLD! Yes then mine it you're telling me." Then Worriz grabbed his still used iron pickaxe and got some blocks of gold ore.

"What this is it just the same as the one as the iron. Just stop complaining and keep going. Ok." Said Worriz in a groan. As they went deeper, Mark continued placing signs, their food supply is for once in a good amount for a few more minutes, and both found more coal and iron, until Mark found something that he always wanted. "Worriz I found it. Found what? Lapis lazuli! Lapiz lsuri." Worriz was trying to say the word correctly but has no idea how. "Yeah whatever. What does that do? It's basically blue color dye and that's what I need to do something with this. Anyway what did you find? Something red and produces light did you collect some? (Worriz nods no)

Well we got to collect some and I'll explain why… once we get back to the surfaaaaa." Mark's jaw was open when he saw it. Mark? Mark?! Mark snap out of it! (Smack) Worriz we found it! What DIA-MON-D! Mark! Just say it already." Mark grabs Worriz and showed him what he found. "I need to mine it and create ONE pickaxe and mine some obsidian which we have thanks to the water bucket. For what. The nether but that's a different story."

So Mark got his sweet pickaxe and started swinging at the obsidian and gathered a bunch and it took five minutes for the obsidian to break and then followed mark's signs and went back to the surface. Then Mark took off running to his house and just started to do something then was Worriz following Mark. "Hey Mark why did you-

AN: so today was weird for me since I heard two songs which I'll put one name in this story for you to hear it and I'm almost done with my house that I'll share in Google+ soon and as always I'll play more games since I'm a gamer and if you want to see some games to conquer then go to jmtb02 games or armor games so have fun. Till next time. =)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: well I discover something I've been staying up late and I don't know how. Anyway I had an idea: in some chapters I will put some songs for you to listen in YouTube and hope you like the music as well as I do and I'd pictured this in the game which I think is cool so hope you like this and here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft, and I DON'T own any songs listed in the story.

Worriz never thought mark would look cooler. "So Worriz? What do you think?" Mark was standing in the wind blowing in his cape. The light blue at the top while going down it fades to white. In the middle was his logo which is his star. "Mark how did you make that? Just some wool left over, some yellow flowers, bone meal, and the lapis lazuli we mined." Mark said in a cool tone. "Mark. Can you tell me about the nether you were explaining to me? Sure.

(In dramatic legendary voice) a long time ago, when this world was discovered, there was a land like hell called: THE NETHERRR!

And what's: THE NETHER…RRR? Well like hell.

(Dramatic music fades in) the Nether is a place in this world that's nothing like… uh… almost every color of red. But we can't go to hell like that since the bottom is lava and the whole place is covered in bedrock which can't be broken by ENYTHING! Even the diamond pickaxe we have. But the only way to get in that place is to create a portal with flint and steel and the base is built in obsidian. Once in, you're NOT alone the monsters here is the beginning. And that is all you need to know AFTER THIS! In the nether you'll find a fortress and in side have some chests with treasure in side or other stuff. NOW that's all you need to know about this. (Music stops) That's what's in the nether mark?" Worriz asked.

"Yes. But it's extremely dangerous. But we can do more than what we have here. Let's go then!" Worriz said anxiously. I mean come on! I've been in adventure with some people over at my home. And it's not just that. I've been on fire without any pain. So how bad could the nether possibly be?" Mark thought in his head for a moment. "Fine Worriz we can go. But don't say I didn't warn you." So Mark and Worriz got ready with a low supply if iron each, some sticks, wooden planks, some food, but nothing else since it could burn up in the nether.

Night time came in and the monsters are in the front door. "Wow" Mark said in surprise" The day past by when I told that story, oh Well. (Ultrasonic fading in) Worriz you ready to fight? You know I am! Then let's do this." Mark said in a cool way. (While music was playing till the end) Worriz and Mark were fighting till the end. They were killing every monster with every slash of their swords showing who's boss but until saw an ender man and ran to water to find that the Enderman can forget and get hurt when touching water then the resumed (music ended)

Sun went up to burn every zombie and skeleton on the sun light. "Well we'll never get close to witches, and by we, I mean me." Worriz said since they both got poisoned hurt and got slowed down. "Well to create the portal for me." Mark said. So Mark got some obsidian and placed it in the way he knew. Once Mark got down he asked Worriz for some flint. "Worriz. Do you have any flint by any chance? No. by the way. How do you get flint? (Mark sighs) flint comes from gravel at random. Luckily I have some in the chest" Once mark has a flint and steel he ignited the portal and became active. "So are you ready to go Worriz? Let's see what happens." Once in they found the nether fortress next to them so they mined the wall into the red fortress. "See Worriz, in the nether the whole place is red and mostly on fire. And hot." Worriz said when they both went inside Mark was placing torches behind them and a bunch for the exit.

AHHH! What is that?! Worriz yelled. Worriz stand behind me. This blaze is going down. Worriz went behind mark and mark was on fire since the blaze fired him. Then mark went and attacked and killed the blaze. And got a blaze rod. "Mark! What was that?! A blaze and now we need is a- (sound of something hit the ground every four seconds) what's that noise?" Worriz asked. A magma cube and what they drop is important for this place." Mark went around a corner and saw a large cube and started swinging and swinging and the cube split and a magma cream dropped. Then he attacked lower. And out of the four he killed he got two more. Then he knocked the bunches to death. Then he ran towards Worriz who was being chased by tall black skeleton with a sword and Worriz was getting poisoned.

(In pain) "Mark… help" then he also got caught in the pain cycle. Then Worriz was out of the pain and delivered a final blow to the skeleton. "Mark? Mark?! Don't worry buddy I'll carry you home." He grabbed him and took him home. But something was blocking the exit.

AN: so I did some research about Xbox live. I don't have _gold _membership (yet) anyway. You can still meet me and make me become your Xbox friend. So my gamertag is **Gameboy12457**. Anyway some songs in the story can be looked up in YouTube besides that, please leave a review. And as all ways till next time. =)


End file.
